Inside The New Technology: The 55th Hunger Games
by skyline99
Summary: President Snow is growing older, and more irritable and he's done with underdogs pulling it through and defying the capital. He's killed off the recent head-gamemaker and is putting the new one to the test! In this new technology arena with tunnels, heat, electricity, twists & turns...It's going to be one of the best games yet! Send your tribute into this dangerous arena. **OPEN**
1. tribute form

**Vallen walked down the long and cool corridor while running her thin fingers through her auburn colored, spiky hair. **

**"But I need answers...These are not answers!" She faintly heard coming from the stair well at the end of the hall. Vallen tried hard to hear more from what seemed like President Snow demanding information from the current Head Game-maker, Blatton.**

**"I told you Sir, I was not aware of the situation..." Blatton stammered in his worse than normal shaky voice.**

**"How on earth do you not know, BLATTON?! You are the Head-Gamemaker, head of all things in the games, how could you not be aware of this malfunction?!" President Snow yelled and then slammed his fist hard on the table. **

**Vallen shook in her steps at the pound of Snow slamming his fist on the table. She desperately tried to make out what happened next but heard nothing. She continued her long walk down the stair case and finally made it to the President's office door.**

**She hesitantly and quietly knocked on the door. As just a Gamemaker, she feared the President would be outraged at such a small importance disrupting a very big meeting. **

**However, The President opened the door and gave a peaceful smile even though his face was very red and a vein was throbbing on his temple showing his recent angry feeling. His gray hairs showed at the top of his bangs and he started getting crows feet around his eyes showing his age.**

**"I am in need of a new Head-Gamemaker, Vallen. I know you came to discuss other reasons but would you like to try this years games, The 45th Hunger Games?" The President asked in a smooth talking voice.**

**Vallen hesitantly said yes. Because nobody would ever dare say no to the president. **

**FORM:**

**THIS IS THE FORM FOR YOU TO SEND IN TO BE CONSIDERED IN BEING A TRIBUTE FOR THIS GAMES. I WILL ONLY ACCEPT THROUGH P.M. REVIEWED FORMS WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED AND WILL BE REMOVED SO THIS STORY DOES NOT GO IN DANGER OF BEING DELETED. I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO AN SYOT SO I AM VERY EXCITED AND HOPE ALL GOES WELL.**

**THIS IS NOT A FIRST COME FIRST SERVE, I WILL ACCEPT THE BEST TRIBUTES BUT PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED IF YOURS ISN'T CHOSEN...I MAY ADD TO THE FORM IN THE FUTURE AND I'M SORRY IF I DO AND I'LL TRY NOT TO BE THAT DIFFICULT. :) HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! DESCRIPTION IS KEY! MORE DESCRIPTION...MORE LIKELY I CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER.**

***BASIC INFOMRATION/REAPING/DISTRICT***

**Name:**

**Age (12-18):**

**District (I will P.M. you if this spot is not available):**

**Gender:**

**physical appearance (hair color, skin color, eye color, ect.):**

**Family:**

**Personality (describe):**

**Friends:**

**Family history (Games or other important information):**

**Position in District (job/school...ect.):**

**Any important home information:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped or Volunteered? (Be reasonable):**

**If volunteered, why? If reaped, reaction?:**

**Information for Goodbyes?:**

**How will they act on the train rides?:**

***CAPITAL/TRAINING/INTERACTIONS***

**Chariot ride costume IDEAS (these are just suggestions):**

**How they react to the chariot rides:**

**What do they focus on in training?:**

**Training strategies: **

**Interaction with other tributes while in the capital?:**

**Game/Maker's session strategy:**

**Score ideas? (Suggestions...Be Reasonable):**

**Open to Alliances?:**

**Ally ideas?:**

**Strengths? (at least 3):**

**Weaknesses (at least 4):**

**Fears:**

***GAMES***

**Cornucopia Strategy?:**

**Bloodbath? (I will need some...):**

**Games Plan:**

**Career?:**

**Allies?:**

**Strategy:**

**Open to Romance?:**

**Token?:**

**View of Killing?:**

**Death ideas?:**

**Why should your tribute win?:**

**Reaction if they win?:**

***MORE QUESTIONS MAY COME AS THE STORY PROGRESSES...PEASE EXPLAIN AND DESCRIBE.**

**THANK YOU(:***

**P.S.: YOU ARE GIVING ME THE CREATIVE LICENSE TO POTRAY YOUR CHARACTER. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP TO THE FORMS AND TO TRY TO FULFILL YOUR WISHES BUT I WILL EVENTUALLY DO WHAT'S BEST FOR THE STORY. I WILL TRY TO KEEP TRUE TO YOUR CHARACTER BUT REMEMBER YOU ARE GIVING ME CREATIVE LICENSE TO ADD THESE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. I WOULD LOVE NO COMPLAINTS ON THE STORY TURNS OUT (:  
**


	2. Tribute list UPDATE 1

**Tribute List:**

****NOT EVERYONE WILL BE UP YET...DON'T WORRY- I WILL P.M. YOU WHEN YOU ARE FOR SURE ACCEPTED OR NOT ACCEPTED. UNTIL THEN I AM STILL WORKING THINGS OUT- DON'T WORRY IF YOUR NAME ISN'T UP YET. YOU WILL HERE WHERE YOUR TRIBUTE STANDS FROM ME IN P.M.**

**DISTRICT 1:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 2:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 3:**

**M- Wolfgang Katsuragi (18)**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 4:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 5:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 6:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 7:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 8:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 9:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 10:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 11:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 12:**

**M-**

**F-**


	3. tirbute listrules UPDATE 2

**Tribute List:**

**RULES/GUIDELINES...****UPDATED PLEASE READ!**

*****I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT NOTES TO MAKE:**

**1. IF YOU WANT THIS STORY ON THE ROLL YOU NEED TO PROMOTE IT AND PM YOUR FRIENDS TO SUMBIT CHARACTERS...I'M DOING MY SHARE ON THAT TOO.**

**2. I'VE CHANGED THE TITLE TO 55TH BECAUSE STUPID ME FORGOT THAT CHAFF WON THE 45TH...SAME STORY: DIFFERENT TITLE.**

**3. IM NOT GOING TO DO SOME COMPLICATED SPONSOR POINT SYSTEM THING...I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN SPONSORING IS OPEN, YOU SEND THE GIFT TO ME THROUGH P.M. I EITHER ACCEPT OR NOT AND THAT'S IT...NO SPONSORING YOUR OWN CHARACTER.**

**4. I WILL SEND YOU A P.M. STATING YOU ****OFFICIALLY**** HAVE THE SPOT BEFORE IT SHOWS UP HERE.**

**DISTRICT 1:**

**M-**

**F- Jemima Sarah Foster (18)  
**

**DISTRICT 2:**

**M-**

**F- Jinx Madara (17)  
**

**DISTRICT 3:**

**M- Wolfgang Katsuragi (18)**

**F- Pandora Diskett (13)  
**

**DISTRICT 4:**

**M-**

**F- Hazel Harrel-Harare (18)**

**DISTRICT 5:**

**M-**

**F- ****Rosintina Afringas (16)**

**DISTRICT 6:**

**M- Teekal Penn (12)**

**F- **

**DISTRICT 7:**

**M-**

**F- Selina Ranzel (15)**

**DISTRICT 8:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 9:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 10:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 11:**

**M-**

**F-  
Name: Gwen Penneth (18)  
**

**DISTRICT 12:**

**M-**

**F-**


	4. Tribute ist update and prolouge 2

**DISTRICT 1:**

**M- Damian Sorallo Remembrance (17)**

**F- Jemima Sarah Foster (18)**

**DISTRICT 2:**

**M-**

**F- **

**DISTRICT 3:**

**M- Wolfgang Katsuragi (18)**

**F- Pandora Diskett (13)**

**DISTRICT 4:**

**M-**

**F- Hazel Harrel-Harare (18)**

**DISTRICT 5:**

**M-**

**F- Rosintina Afringas (16)**

**DISTRICT 6:**

**M- Teekal Penn (12)**

**F- Tereli Menier (13)**

**DISTRICT 7:**

**M- Ruse Deluder (17)**

**F- Selina Ranzel (15)**

**DISTRICT 8:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 9:**

**M-**

**F-**

**DISTRICT 10:**

**M-**

**F- Belladonna Ambrose (15)**

**DISTRICT 11:**

**M-**

**F-  
Name: Gwen Penneth (18)**

**DISTRICT 12:**

**M-**

**F- Brianna (Bria) Harver (14)  
**

**1. ^^^THAT IS THE UPDATED LIST...I THINK I ONLY ADDED LIKE ONE ON THOUGH! YES IM STILL ALIVE JUST REALLY STRESSED AND BUSY- BUT I WANNA KEEP WRITING THIS! I REALIZED THERE R MANY FORMS I HAVENT ANSWERED YET (SORRY) HOPEFULLY WILL GET TO THAT ON BREAK.**

**2. I DONT EXCEPT ALL FORMS (SORRY IF YOUR CHARACTER DOESNT FIT WITH THE STORY.)**

**3. SINCE ITS BEEN A WHILE I WILL NEED TO REVIEW EXCEPTED PEOPLE AND WOULD LIKE TO DO REAPINGS 1-3 SOON. I NEED DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTE BOY PEOPLE!**

**4. HERE IS A SMALL LITTLE SCENE TO KEEP YOU ALL INTERESTED...:D HOPE TO START WRITING SOON...**

"How is the arena going?" Satina hissed into Vallen's ears.

"Good..." Vallen said, obviously occupied into the details of the arena.

"Has it been built yet?!" Satina, the eager gamemaker squealed.

"Almost..."Vallen tried to stay calm and collected but was much too busy for Satina's immature games.

"I wanna see it Vallen! I have so many good ideas-"

"OK!" Vallen hissed and yelled in frustration.

"Oh...Well, where is it?" Satina's wide eyes looked at the screen and examined it.

"Well wont they get bu-"

"Yes," Vallen answered while writing sketches down. Ever since President Snow had forced her as Head Gamemaker, she had worked non stop. With the disappointments of last year, Vallen could not take the risk of disappointing Snow again.

"So they start out here and don't know which are weak. What's underneath? And what's back there? Way back there?"  
Satina's questions came pouring out of her mouth.

"Dangerous things are underneath like what you will be making and back there are landscapes that deceive the mind. Some are real and some are not, which result in disastrous places," Vallen vaguely explained.

"Oh...This is going to be so cool!" Satina jumped in excitement. Vallen rolled her eyes and muttered, "Young Gamemakers..."

* * *

Meanwhile, In District 4...

Hazel Harrel-Harare sat along the coast side on the sand wiping more gray tears away from her eyes. She rubbed her arms and threw a large rock at the sea. It didn't go far.

"Ugh! Just another thing I can't do...Swim!" She yelled and didn't care about the other swimmers staring at her. Everyone stared at her. All of the female careers did in training.

"Oh look at the cut girl who can't hit scrap," One had said.

Hazel threw another rock and collapsed on the soft sand face down.

"Yes I can," She hissed quietly. "YES...I can!" She yelled. Just then, Serifan skipped down the shore to see her best friend having yet another break down.

"Ohhhh, Hazel!" Serifan gasped and gave her a tight hug. "What am I going to do with you?"

**5. I FIXED THE FONT THANKS TO HOPROCKER'S SUGGESTION! ^^^ IDK IF ALOT OF YOU WILL SEE THAT I SORT OF UPDATED THIS CHAPTER BUT 3 NEW TRIBUTES WERE ADDED AND ONE WAS TAKEN OFF. D2 FEMALE AND MALE ARE OPEN! SEND THEM.**

**6. I PLAN ON WRITING THE REAPINGS LIKE THIS: (1-3) (4-6) (7-9) AND (10-12). SO SEND TRIBUTES! :)**

**A/N: ^^^^^^^ Little tribute sneak peek. Tribute from: Blue Eyes Arch Angel- check her out! As i wait for tribute spots to fill I will do more of these to reveal some of the characters...but not too much! ;) have fun guessing the arena!**


End file.
